


Juego de Hermanos

by Ficlover93



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Football | Soccer, Gen, Sports
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficlover93/pseuds/Ficlover93
Summary: Fútbol, el deporte más hermoso del planeta, aquel capaz de unir aficiones enteras cada 4 años, es ahora el meollo de un enfrentamiento fraternal que dará como resultado, algo inesperado para toda la familia.





	Juego de Hermanos

**_Juego de hermanos_ **

-¡Eres un tonto, Lincoln!

-Lynn, yo solo…

-¡Arruinaste mi tiro!

-Amiga, relájate un poco.

-¡Tú no te metas!

-Lynn, por favor…

-¡Por favor nada! Iba a ser el mejor gol de mi vida y tú lo arruinaste. No sé cómo puedo estar involucrada con un perdedor como tú –las palabras de Lynn, sumadas a la crueldad y el enojo con el que se explanaba no pudieron ocasionar otra cosa. Lincoln, aunque no a cataratas, comenzó a lagrimear por la crueldad de su hermana-. ¿Por qué no… por que no puedes ser como…?

-¿Él? –Dijo el pequeño Loud con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz quebrada-.

Escuchar esa insinuación provoco que Lynn reaccionara de una manera no muy amigable, levantando el brazo, lista para golpear a su hermano menor, pero en cuanto hizo el amague, fue detenida por uno de los chicos con los que estaban jugando.

-Suficiente –dijo el chico. Jack era su nombre, un poco más alto que Lincoln, pero no tenía aparentaba ser mayor que él, quizás un año, cuando mucho, caucásico, cabello negro y corto-. Los invitamos a jugar, no a que pelearas con tu hermano.

-¡Ya te dije que no te metas! –Respondió Lynn- ¡Esto es entre él y yo!

-Bien, sabes que, lárgate.

-¡¿Qué?!

-No viniste a jugar, viniste a presumir –esta vez, quien hablo no fue el chico Jack, fue otro, este jugaba como portero, tez morena, alto, corpulento sin ser gordo, cabello chino, su nombre, Rafael-.

-¿De qué sirve jugar sin demostrar lo buena que soy?

-Se llama diversión –agrego otra persona, Sean-. Deberías intentarlo algún día.

-Como sea –respondió Lynn de mala manera-. Vámonos Lincoln.

-Olvídalo –volvió a hablar Jack-, él no se va contigo.

-¡¿De que estas hablando, imbécil?!

-Estuviste a punto de golpear a tu hermano en frente de nosotros, quien sabe de qué serias capaz sin nadie a tu alrededor.

-¿Debe ser una maldita broma? ¡Lincoln, vámonos!

-No te muevas amigo.

-Lincoln, ven aquí ahora mismo o…

-¿O qué? –Rafael se interpuso entre ella y su hermano, haciendo valer su gran estatura y corpulencia-. Ya te lo dijimos, él no se ira solo contigo.

-¿Y qué? ¿Acaso ustedes lo llevaran a casa?

-Si es necesario –agrego Jack-.

-Bien, que él bebe haga lo que quiera. Yo me largo de aquí, no puedo jugar con perdedores. Y tú, Lincoln, espera cuando todas lo sepan.

Haciendo caso omiso de las amenazas e insultos de Lynn, los chicos que ahí jugaban, se acercaron a Lincoln, y casi paternales…

-Oye viejo, ¿estás bien? –Preguntó Jack-.

-Si –dijo, limpiando las lágrimas que derramo gracias a su hermana-, gracias. ¿Por… por qué me defendieron? Apenas nos conocemos.

-Amigo –dijo Sean-, eso nos dolió a todos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Quiere decir que nos dolió en el orgullo –comentó Rafael-. Tu hermana empezó a agredirte de una manera algo salvaje. Eso no estuvo bien.

-Bueno, no lo entiendo del todo, pero gracias.

-Oye, una pregunta –un nuevo chico se sumó a la conversación, Kyle-, ¿tu hermana siempre es así de “intensa”?

-No, digo, siempre desborda energía, pero nunca hace eso. Tal vez tenga que ver con el día.

-¿Por qué esta nublado?

-No, es decir, por la fecha. Tal vez no debería decir esto, pero, mi hermana… hace unos meses, se relacionó mucho con un chico, pero él se tuvo que ir del país…

-¿Y acaso esa es razón para desquitarse contigo? –Ahora fue otro chico, Leonard, o Leo para los camaradas-. Sabes chico, de los que estamos aquí, creo que yo soy el más orgulloso…

-Eso que ni que –interrumpió Jack-.

-Cállate. Es por eso que creo que debes hacer algo.

-¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué?

-Venganza.

-¡¿Qué?! No voy a pelear con Lynn.

-No, Lincoln, ¿cierto? Me refiero a que le ganes en su propio juego.

-Aun no entiendo.

-Escuchen, tengo un plan. ¿Qué les parece un partido contra la hermana de nuestro nuevo amigo, con él de nuestro lado? Ella tiene un equipo, ¿no es así?

-Sí, pero no creo que sea…

-Es una gran idea, Leo –dijo Jack-. ¿Qué dices Lincoln?

-No lo sé. Conozco a mi hermana y sé que esto no le gustaría. Además, su equipo se encargaría de hacerme pedazos, sin contar con que no se jugar muy bien…

La preocupación invadió al joven Loud. Sabía que de aceptar esa propuesta, no solo tendría que vérselas negras con Lynn sino con todas sus hermanas también… Con sus hermanas…

-¡Mis hermanas! –Dijo de sobresalto-.

-¿Tienes más hermanas? –pregunto Sean-.

-Tengo otras nueve hermanas.

-¡Otras nueve hermanas! –Gritaron todos, obviamente sorprendidos-.

-Amigo, ¿tienes diez hermanas?

-Así es, y no van a estar felices de que no haya regresado a casa con Lynn.

-Compadre –comento Rafael-, mis respetos. Creí que con dos hermanas era un infierno, no puedo creer que no te hayas tirado de un puente o algo así.

-Supongo, que te acostumbras.

-Eres la prueba de eso –agrego Leo-. Pero volviendo al tema de la venganza, ¿qué dices?

-Antes de que respondas –volvió a hablar Jack-, piensa en que esto no es solo por ti, también es por ella, bajarla de su nube, hacer que sea un poco más humilde.

-¿Creen que funcione? –Preguntó Lincoln con mucha incredulidad de que algo así pueda pasar-. Es decir, mi hermana es muy buena en el deporte, y su equipo también es grandioso.

Una mano se posó sobre el hombro del peliblanco.

-Amigo, no nos vio jugar en serio –dijo Kyle, muy seguro de sí mismo, y de su equipo-. Así que, ¿jugaras?

El pequeño Loud se quedó pensando la respuesta unos segundos, hasta que finalmente asintió.

-De acuerdo. Solo que… ¿si recuerdan que no soy muy bueno? De hecho, casi no juego.

-Despreocúpate por eso –dijo Jack-, te ayudaremos a mejorar. Ven a jugar con nosotros hasta el día del juego. Me encargare que sea la próxima semana.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Mientras más pronto, mejor. Oh, y no deberías mencionar nada, al menos hasta que este pactado el juego.

-¿Cómo harán eso?

-¡Yo me encargo! –Exclamo Rafa-. Mi padre trabaja en la comisión del deporte de la ciudad, tiene un puesto importante, por lo que le será fácil conseguir una buena excusa y difusión.

-Claro… bueno amigos, gracias por todo, supongo que ahora debo ir a casa.

-¿Te sientes bien al ir solo? –Preguntó Sean-. Podemos acompañarte.

-¿Harían eso por mí?

-Los hermanos siempre nos apoyamos… además, con 10 hermanas, quizás necesites ayuda si están enfadadas contigo.

-No sería la primera vez que todas lo están. Agradezco la ayuda, pero saldré de esta solo –sentencio el pequeño Lincoln-.

-Como quieras, amigo –dijo Jack-. Te esperamos aquí mañana, para comenzar a pulir tú juego.

-Gracias viejos.

Estrechando la mano de Jack, quien parecía el líder de los 10 chicos ahí reunidos, se despidió y comenzó a caminar a casa.

El trayecto no fue largo, la distancia entre su casa y el lugar donde se encontraba era relativamente corta caminando, no debían hacerse más de 10 o 15 minutos. Pero al estar pensando en la situación en la que estaría metido al llegar a casa, redujo su andar para tardar lo más posible, esperando que el tiempo calme las aguas en su casa. Lincoln no había hecho nada malo, pero no sería la primera vez que Lynn influye de manera muy negativa en la opinión de sus hermanas sobre Lincoln. Finalmente, después de unos cuarenta minutos de caminata, llego a su casa, se armó de valor antes de abrir la puerta. Esperaba encontrar a todas, o al menos a la mayoría de sus hermanas, o a sus padres, pero no encontró a nadie. Lo que si encontró fue un muy anormal silencio, había ruido, pero era mucho menor al acostumbrado en la casa Loud, algunas discusiones se oían por un lado, Lori y Leni seguro estaban discutiendo por ropa, seguramente; en el jardín de atrás se podía escuchar jugar a sus hermanas, las gemelas, pero de ahí en fuera, todo era silencio.

Lincoln agradeció infinitamente, ahora solo tenía que llegar a su habitación sin llamar la atención. Subió las escaleras lo más silencioso que pudo, observo si en el pasillo habría alguien que lo pudiera notar, pero este se encontraba vacío, sin un alma en el corredor que unía todas las habitaciones y el baño. Al saberse solo en el pasillo, corrió hasta su habitación, donde estaría seguro, o eso creía, pues al abrir la puerta…

-Hola Lincoln –ahí estaba, como si no hubiera sido suficiente pelear con él en aquel lugar, ahora Lynn estaba en su habitación, esperando por él para hacer quien sabe que-. Te esperaba, hermanito –su tono de voz evidenciaba molestia, pero también, curiosidad-. Sabes, tardaste mucho en llegar, tienes suerte que mamá y papá no estén en casa.

-Pero, ni siquiera se ha puesto el sol…

-Cállate. Ahora dime, ¿de que estabas hablando con esos idiotas?

-¿Eh? No, de nada.

-No mientas Linc, que puedo ser muy… persuasiva –saco de detrás de ella la consola portátil de Lincoln y un martillo, un objeto en cada mano-.

-¿Qué planeas? –Dijo Lincoln tímidamente, con miedo-.

-Bien, si no me dices lo que de verdad estaban hablando tú y esos chicos, pues yo solo… –levanto el martillo y amago con destruir el videojuego, pero fue interrumpida por Lincoln-.

-¡No! Está bien, tú ganas, te diré. Esos chicos me ayudaban a reponerme de todo lo que me dijiste, es todo, lo juro.

Con una cara de incredulidad, Lynn miro a su hermano menor arqueando una ceja, no estaba del todo convencida que haya sido lo que sucedió, pero la expresión de Lincoln no le permitió dudar mucho, y acepto la excusa.

-De acuerdo, tonto, te creeré esta vez. Pero si no es la verdad, yo te… -golpeo su puño contra la palma de su otra mano-, ¿entendido?

-Si –dijo Lincoln con la mirada baja-, está claro, Lynn.

-Bien.

Después de la incómoda discusión, Lincoln cayó de espaldas en su cama, para nada estaba agotado físicamente, pero el interrogatorio de Lynn había sido emocionalmente, agotador.

_~O~_

Habían pasado un par de días desde ese domingo, las cosas entre Lynn y Lincoln, aun se encontraban tensas, pero lo supieron disimular muy bien al resto de la familia, pues nadie se dio cuenta de la eventualidad de ese día, ni se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-¡Lincoln! –Grito Lynn, entrando a la casa, enfadada, alterando a los que se encontraban en la sala viendo el televisor, que eran todos por cierto, menos sus padres-.

-¡Ah! –Gritó de terror, ocultándose entre sus demás hermanas-, ayúdenme chicas.

-¡Entréguenme a esa sabandija ahora!

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? –Preguntó Lori, sin mucho interés tampoco-, ¿Por qué quieres literalmente asesinar a Lincoln?

Lynn no respondió, solo trataba de sujetar a Lincoln a como dé lugar, solo que este lograba escabullirse, y fue hasta que Luan y Luna la detuvieron para evitar que lastimara al peliblanco.

-Lincoln –ahora fue hacia el de los mechones blancos-, ¿tú sabes que sucede?

Soltando un gran suspiro, comenzó a hablar.

-Sí, sí lo sé. Verán…

Lincoln procedió entonces a contarles a sus hermanas todo lo que había sucedido desde el domingo pasado, desde lo que paso en el juego, hasta el plan. A él le habían avisado más temprano, mientras estaba con su temporal equipo, mientras que Lynn se enteró, por parte de su entrenador, pues recibió la lista de los nombres de los jugadores y entre ellos estaba Lincoln.

-…así está el asunto. El sábado jugare con mis nuevos amigos contra Lynn y su equipo.

Las demás hermanas solo veían a ambos con desinterés, hasta que lanzaron una risa descontrolada que altero a todo el vecindario.

-Lincoln –dijo Lori entre risas-, literalmente Lynn te va a pulverizar.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza, Lori –dijo sarcásticamente-.

-Lo sentimos, hermano, pero es muy gracioso, no tienes ningún talento deportivo y así te piensas enfrentar a Lynn.

-¿Si sabes que es un juego de equipo, Luna?

-Aun así los voy a hacer pedazos –agrego Lynn, muy molesta-. Y a ti, oh, a ti te tengo preparado algo muy especial, tonto. Nunca debiste acceder a jugar con esos idiotas.

Las palabras de Lynn dejaron temblando al peliblanco, como si no tuviera suficiente con el tener que enfrentar a su hermana, ahora esta trataría de dejarlo en el suelo, literalmente.

-Saben que sería divertido –Lola saco de sus pensamientos a Lincoln y llamo la atención de las otras hermanas-, ¿una apuesta?

-Yo ya tuve suficiente con las apuestas –dijo Lincoln-.

-Oh, pero tú no puedes participar, ni Lynn tampoco –agrego la princesa-. Quiero decir, apostar por quien vaya a ganar…

-¡Lynn! –Gritaron las demás al mismo tiempo-.

-Ay, que decepción, si nadie apuesta por Lincoln no tiene sentido.

-De hecho, hermana Lola, si quieres que tu idea se un poco más interesante, deberías copiar el modelo de algunas casas de apuestas deportivas.

-Dilo en español, Lisa –dijeron las gemelas al unísono-.

-Permítanme explicarlo. El modelo más sencillo es en el que, si dos contendientes, en este caso Lincoln y Lynn se enfrentan, a cada uno de estos se les otorga una cantidad de dinero, esta surgida por cálculos de probabilidades que no tendré ningún problema en proporcionar –y haciendo rápido unas cuantas cuentas…-. Aquí tienes, el momio para cada uno de los participantes es de $37 dólares para Lynn, y $138 dólares para Lincoln.

-¡Un momento! –Exclamo Lynn- ¿Por qué él tiene un mayor número que yo?

-A eso iba hermana Lynn. Debido a que las probabilidades de Lincoln de vencer son muy escasas, de un 0.0019%, lo natural es que el momio de mi hermano mayor suba.

-¿Entonces cómo funciona? –Pregunto Luan, muy intrigada-.

-Funciona así. Como es lógico, todas apostaremos por la hermana Lynn, yo, por mi parte, apostare $10 dólares, lo que significa que cuando Lynn gane, yo obtendré de esta casa de apuestas un total de $47 dólares, es decir, los $37 del momio, más los $10 que aposte.

Después de la explicación de Lisa, todas las chicas comenzaron a hacer sus apuestas. Lori aposto $25; Luna, Lucy y Luan siguieron el ejemplo de Lisa apostando $10; hasta Lili lo hizo con $5. Después de la escena en la que nadie demostró apoyo por Lincoln, este subió las escaleras totalmente decaído por no recibir el apoyo por ninguna de sus hermanas. Claro, era obvio pensar que la mayoría se declinaría por Lynn, pero esperaba que al menos una de ellas, pudiera mostrar su apoyo a él… y así fue, Leni pudo notar lo decaído y triste que Lincoln subió la escalera, por lo que…

-Cambie de opinión.

-¿Ya no apostaras nada, Leni? –Preguntó Lana, quien junto a su gemela organizaba la “casa”-.

-No, no es eso. Me siento mal por Linky. Ahora vuelvo.

Leni fue rápidamente a su habitación y regreso con algunos billetes en la mano.

-Anoten todo esto a Lincoln, ¿si hermanitas?

Sorprendidas se quedaron todas al ver que Leni apostaba a favor de su hermanito, y aún más sorprendidas quedaron cuando Lola revelo el monto que Leni aposto.

-¡Son, $150, dólares!

-Sí, son los ahorros que tenía para la plaza, pero creo que vale la pena por apoyar a Linky.

-Leni –comento Lana-, tal vez no deberías…

-Cierra la boca, Lana –le dijo Lola, sujetándola del overol y a voz baja-. ¿No ves que es un gran negocio? Además, necesitas pagar la ventana que rompiste de la casa del Sr. Quejón.

-Oh, rayos, lo había olvidado –terminaron de susurrar y se dirigieron a Leni-. Leni, será un placer recibir tu apuesta.

-¿No te molesta que Leni le apueste a Lincoln? –Le pregunto Lucy a Lynn, apareciendo detrás de ella, provocándole un pequeño sobresalto-.

-Bah, como si fuera a cambiar el hecho de que le daré a Lincoln y esos tontos una buena paliza –dijo repuesta del susto-.

-Y listo, aquí tienes tu boleto, Leni –dijo Lana-.

-Gracias hermanita –Leni tomo el boleto de la mano de su hermana menor y se dirigió a la planta alta de la casa, pero en lugar de ir a su habitación, dio vuelta a la derecha, yendo hacia la habitación de su hermano-.

Habiendo dejado la escena de “codicia” de las demás hermanas, Leni se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano menor, estaba planeando mostrarle que al menos recibía apoyo de una de sus hermanas. Pero antes de abrir la puerta, pudo escuchar que Lincoln se encontraba hablando, probablemente por teléfono, pues no se escuchaba con quien…

-Es enserio amigo, ya era bastante tener a una de ellas en contra, ahora tengo a todas ellas.

-…

-Será difícil.

-…

-Si tú lo dices…

-…

-Está bien viejo. Ya quiero que esto termine.

-…

Al oír Leni que la conversación de Lincoln había finalizado, entro a la habitación del albino. Seguía emocionada por mostrarle su apoyo.

-Hola Linky, ¿no te molesto?

-Oh, hola Leni –dijo algo decaído, mientras se encontraba recostado en su cama-. No, solo… ah, no importa. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Solo mostrarte esto –Leni dejo ver un trozo de papel y se lo entrego a su hermano para que viera lo que este tenía escrito sobre el-.

La impresión del pequeño fue mayúscula, no solo la cantidad descrita sino también el nombre de él, resaltado con letra mayúscula.

-Leni, tu…

-Si hermanito.

-Pero… tú, es decir, yo… ¿Por qué?

-Porque tú también mereces algo de apoyo.

-Leni, te das cuenta de que si no ganamos…

-Sí, lo sé. Sé que perderé todo, Lisa ya me lo explico y le entendí… casi todo. Pero vale la pena.

-No, Leni, por favor, no me hagas cargar ese peso.

Si el de en medio de la familia Loud ya se sentía nervioso, el que su hermana mayor le mostrara eso lo dejo aún más, y de qué manera no, pues si perdía, sería el responsable de que ella perdiera todos sus ahorros, no quería eso, pues las probabilidades estaban dadas, solo que solo eran eso, números en el aire tratando de pronosticar un resultado.

-Tonterías. Mira Linky –dijo, sentándose a la orilla de la cama y bajando la mirada-, sabes, aun me siento mal por el trato que te dimos hace algún tiempo, no fue justo por nuestra parte, y no recuerdo haber enmendado eso. Hice esto como una manera… una pequeña muestra de arrepentimiento –los recuerdos de aquella situación cuando casi echan al pobre niño de la casa casi hacen llorar a Leni, y si no hubiera sido por el plan del pequeño, quien sabe dónde hubiera terminado-. Espero sirva de algo, Lincoln –dicho esto último, se levantó de la cama pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, fue sujetada del brazo, impidiéndole abandonar la habitación-.

-Leni, gracias.

-No hay de que, Linky –ésta regreso con su hermano para fundirse con él en un abrazo-.

-De verdad que tienes un buen corazón, y un gran amor, tal vez mas del que merezco.

-Cállate tontito, tu eres mejor hermano de lo que nosotras merecemos. Bien, ahora si me voy. Dale una paliza a Lynn –dijo esto susurrando-.

-Trataré, por ti.

Dijo esto, la rubia despistada salió de la habitación del peliblanco mientras este de nueva cuenta tomo su teléfono cuando Leni cerró la puerta, marco un numero…

-¿Hola? Tienes razón, Jack, ¡hay que darlo todo!

_~O~_

Se preguntaran el porqué de la molestia de Lynn, bueno, es sencillo. Meses atrás, Lynn había pedido a Lincoln unirse al equipo de la escuela con ella, pensó que sería divertido y le encantaba la idea de que su hermanito disfrutara lo mismo que ella. Pero debido a varios factores, entre ellos, la negativa del chico con nieve en el tejado, su anhelo no se pudo cumplir. Ahora ella veía el que se hubiera unido a otro equipo como una traición.

Nunca paso por la mente de Lynn las razones que Lincoln tendría para declinar la oferta. Cierto que no era el más capaz, pero cuando se lo proponía, él chico podía jugar bien, Lynn más que nadie sabía eso. En su lugar, solo paso por su mente el que estaba actuando de una manera algo egoísta, tal vez hasta un tema de supervivencia, este último careciendo de sentido alguno.

Lo cierto era, que una de las razones por la negativa del joven Loud fue, en muy poca medida, algo de enojo debido al desinterés que Lynn mostraba con los gustos de su hermano menor. Ahora, el enojo que sintió en aquel momento se había maximizado, al tener en frente de ella y de su equipo, como rival, al mismo Lincoln.

_~O~_

_-Bienvenidos damas y caballeros al juego de esta tarde, un partido que esta fuera de toda clase de competencia oficial, puesto que hoy es un partido con causa. ¿No es así, Joe?_

_-Así es Paul, con las fiestas tan cercanas la comisión deportiva de la ciudad organizo este juego en el que a todo aficionado que vive la intensidad del fútbol_ **( :P )** _se le pidió una pequeña cooperación a cambio de poder ver el juego en la cancha._

_-Exactamente Joe, todo lo recaudado ira a los refugios para los que menos tienen, esto ha hecho que algunos medios de comunicación muestren su interés._

_-Por algo estamos aquí, además de toda la gente que se dio cita. Prácticamente las graderías están a reventar, nunca había visto esto en un juego de estas categorías._

_-Tal vez solo sea el espíritu por ayudar lo que trajo a toda esta gente aquí hoy, ¿no crees, Joe?_

_-Esperemos que sí, Paul, mismo espíritu que debe invadir a los jugadores, pues a cada uno de ellos se les asigno una cantidad de dinero que un donador anónimo se ofreció a pagar cada vez que este haga una anotación,_

_-Sabes Joe, llama la atención que los jugadores con el momio más alto y el más bajo son hermanos._

_-Efectivamente, con el momio más bajo tenemos a la capitana, goleadora y jugador estrella del equipo de la escuela secundaria de Royal Woods, Lynn Loud._

_-El momio de esta chica sí que es bajo amigo, solo $1.75 dólares por anotación. Esperemos que al menos marque tres o cuatro goles._

_-Y por el otro lado, tenemos a su hermano, Lincoln Loud, con la increíble cantidad de $266 dólares por anotación._

_-Si este chico marca gol, le estará deseando felices fiestas a mucha gente necesitada._

_-Así es, Paul._

Mientras todo eso se escuchaba mediante el sonido local, en los vestidores, el nuevo equipo de Lincoln se preparaba para ingresar al campo de juego, todos ya con el uniforme puesto, incluso Lincoln portaba ya los shorts y jersey blanco, solo con algunos parches de patrocinadores en las mangas, pero por la parte de atrás se podía leer su nombre en la parte superior, el nombre del equipo en la parte inferior, _“Los Halcones”,_ y entre estos dos, un enorme rotulo formando el número 10.

-Bien chicos, es hora. Ya saben qué hacer.

-Tranquilo Jack, no sabrán quien los golpeo.

-Oh, sí sabrán Leo, lo que no sabrán es como lo hizo.

-Sean tiene razón. Lincoln, con la semana que “jugaste” con nosotros estas preparado para esto.

-Estoy nervioso amigo.

-Es normal, Loud –Rafa entraba a la conversación-. Nos dijiste que es la primera vez que participas en un juego así.

-Es la primera vez que juego un partido, bueno, hace tiempo jugué un poco un partido de football, pero no salió muy bien, si lo recuerdan.

-Descuida –Kyle se unió a la conversación-, lo hermoso de este deporte recae en la sencillez. Son 11 vs 11 y el portero la puede tomar con las manos. Es fácil.

-Solo recuerda –ahora quien hablaba era George, otro integrante del equipo-, amigo, que debes correr.

-Bien, se acabó el tiempo de las buenas vibras, es hora de jugar, porque somos…

-¡HERMANOS, HERMANOS, HERMANOS…! –Grito todo el equipo, menos Lincoln-.

-Hermanos… –añadió el niño Loud, alzando su puño sobre su cabeza con algo de timidez-.

Hecho el acto, el equipo se dispuso a salir al campo de juego, lo hicieron en fila, muy ordenados, imitando la salida de los equipos de las primeras divisiones. Y al contrario de ellos, sus rivales, que salieron al mismo tiempo del vestidor que ellos, lo hicieron de manera algo… desordenada, contrastando la imagen de disciplina desplegada por el equipo del que era parte Lincoln.

Los equipos procedieron a tomar formación para realizar el trámite necesario, primero, escuchando de parte de alguien muy conocida, una interpretación del himno nacional estadounidense, una interpretación muy familiar…

_-Y esa fue la interpretación de Luna Loud de nuestro himno nacional. ¿Qué te pareció Joe?_

_-Fue un tanto… interesante._

Los equipos no rompieron formaciones. A petición de _Los Halcones,_ habría un sonido más por ser interpretado, un sonido muy hermoso, pero desconocido por la mayoría de los asistentes, incluso del equipo de Lynn.

Así, un hermoso sonido de orquesta comenzó, y segundos después, comenzó la letra, la cual no estaba en su idioma y le costó entender a todos los asistentes.

_Ce sont les meilleures équipes_  
Es sind die allerbesten Mannschaften  
The main event

_Die Meister_  
Die Besten  
Les grandes équipes  
The champions

Los intérpretes cantaban cual ángeles, o al menos eso pensó Lincoln.

_Une grande réunion_  
Eine grosse sportliche Veranstaltung  
The main event

_Ils sont les meilleurs_  
_Sie sind die Besten_  
_These are the champions_

Ahí estaba de nuevo, el coro que causo una emoción que el joven Loud nunca había experimentado.

_Die Meister_  
_Die Besten_  
_Les grandes équipes_  
_The champions_

_Die Meister_  
Die Besten  
Les grandes équipes  
The champions

Acabado el himno, una ovación de pie se hizo presente en las gradas, claro, una composición tan hermosa no merecía menos, y mientras esta tenía lugar, los equipos procedieron a dar el correspondiente saludo. Los que tuvieron que pasar a saludar fueron Los Halcones, guiados por su capitán, Jack, quien pasó primero a saludar al árbitro, y siguió con el equipo contrario, empezando por la capitana, la hermana de Lincoln, Lynn.

-Buen juego.

-Te voy a hacer pedazos –respondió con mucha confianza y altanería-.

El tono de voz de la capitana no hizo gracia en Jack, quien rápidamente respondió, esbozando una sonrisa:

-Somos los héroes del vecindario…

La respuesta de Lynn no fue otra más que fruncir el ceño, pero ahí no acabaría, pues el que seguía era Rafael, ya con los guantes puestos, saludo a la niña.

-Ídolos de barrio desconocidos…

Y así fue con todos los contrarios, diciendo una frase que le sucedía a la anterior, como si de un poema se tratase, haciendo crecer en Lynn el enojo.

-De los que imponen respeto en la cuadra…

-De los que enfrentan en cada jugada.

-De esos que sueñan con ser Maradona…

-Y juegan de túnel, taco y rabona.

-De los que dejan el alma en la jaula…

-En cada reta, en cada driblada.

-Invencibles…

-Como campeones del mundo…

Había llegado el turno del saludo de hermano y hermana. Sobra decir que Lincoln llego hasta su hermana con mucho temor, y esta lo recibió con una mirada fulminante, dando el apretón de manos con toda su fuerza, o la suficiente para hacerle saber al que para ella era un pequeño traidor, lo que le esperaba.

-Pst, Lincoln –fue otro chico del equipo, Derek, el que llamo su atención-, di esto –y hablándole al oído, le comentó lo que debía decirle a su hermana-…

-Somos los Reyes del Barrio –dijo con mucho miedo, temiendo por su seguridad-.

Dicho esto, siguió con el saludo a los demás rivales.

-A ti te haré papilla, “hermanito” –susurro para sus adentros-.

Habiendo terminado el saludo de protocolo, el árbitro se dirigió al centro de la cancha y llamo a los capitanes para el volado.

-Capitanes –dijo el juez-, acérquense.

Lynn y Jack se acercaron al árbitro y este procedió a hacer el volado para escoger cancha y definir el saque inicial. El sorteo lo gano Jack, quien decidió no hacer cambio de cancha, dándole el saque a los contrarios, pero antes de que los dos se retiraran…

-Una cosa más –agrego el de negro-, va para ambos. A los dos los conozco muy bien, así que no permitiré ninguna clase de indisciplina, ¿Entendido Loud?

-Si –respondió Lynn con desdén-.

-¿Entendido Johnson?

-Si señor –respondió Jack con mejor actitud que su homónima-.

-Bien, a jugar. Loud, tienen el saque.

Así, Lynn tomo el balón y lo coloco en la posición debida, a ella se acercó uno de sus compañeros para realizar el saque de inicio, este le daría el pase a Lynn para comenzar con las acciones. Al momento justo en el que Lynn tomo el balón con sus piernas, encaro, dando marcha hacia el frente de ataque, pasando primero, por Lincoln, quien jugaría como punta, y por Jack, quien lo acompañaba en la punta, solo que más retrasado.

No es que Lynn haya tenido problemas en pasar a los primeros dos jugadores rivales, quienes prácticamente le dejaron pasar, tampoco tuvo problemas en sortear a la siguiente línea de jugadores, solo que estos si opusieron resistencia, pero con su gran habilidad y solo un par de dribles, logro deshacerse de la marca, ya se encontraba a tres cuartos del terreno de juego. De nueva cuenta, fue interceptada por los rivales, esta vez, tres jugadores son los que impedían el paso a la niña Loud, quien con excesiva confianza, hizo un par de movimientos de piernas muy hábiles para zafarse de la marca de los tres defensores que le impedían el paso. Ahora, solo tenía que quitarse a un defensor más, lo cual hizo realizando una ruleta para quedar frente a la portería, al borde del área grande, se detuvo un instante para sacar una impresionante patada que mandaría el balón con dirección a portería.

-A ver si puedes con esto, grandulón –se permitió decir, con la altanería que gozaba desde hace unos días-.

Para su sorpresa, el tiro que había mandado a la parte inferior del poste izquierdo del arquero fue interrumpido por la mano del mismo. Con su gran altura y potencia de piernas no le fue muy difícil llegar a la zona a donde se dirigía el disparo, aunque no se pudo quedar con el balón, mandando este hacia fuera del campo, regalando el saque de córner.

-Buen intento, cola de caballo –dijo Rafa, ajustando el guante de la mano con la que detuvo el disparo-. ¡Vamos amigos, esto ya empezó! –Grito-.

A medida que todos se acercaban a defender y atacar el córner, uno de los compañeros de Lynn se acercó a ella.

-Eso fue grandioso, Lynn, pero recuerda que tienes un equipo.

-Sí, lo siento, quería ser la primera en anotar.

-Y lo serás, solo espera, me encargare de hacerte llegar el balón.

-Bien.

-Oye Lynn –esta vez fue otra de sus compañeras la que llego a la conversación-, ¿ya viste quien se quedó al centro del campo?

Él que pudo ver que estaba en el círculo central, solo un poco atrás de la línea que dividía el campo en dos, era nada más que Lincoln. El chico tenía instrucciones de permanecer ahí hasta que le dieran la señal.

-Bah, dejen solo a ese perdedor –dijo con la caracterizada molestia que sostenía desde el comienzo del juego-. No es que pudiese hacer mucho, ja.

Con ese último argumento, procedió a tomar posición para intentar conseguir la anotación derivada del córner que ella misma generó. Se colocó cerca del arco, solo un poco fuera del área chica, para evitar que el portero pudiera arrebatarle el balón. Así posicionada, se cobró el tiro de castigo, el balón se dirigía perfectamente a Lynn, dibujando la hermosa curva que ponía en aprietos a cualquier defensa, estaba lista para con un certero remate de cabeza, enviar la pelota al fondo de las redes. Ya lo había visualizado, lo que no pudo visualizar fue la sombra de un chico que había superado su salto, robándole el balón de la cabeza y tomándolo con las manos, dejando a Lynn con los ojos completamente abiertos, anonadada.

-¡Ah! –grito al caer-. ¡Lincoln!

Rafael, inmediatamente que sus pies volvieron a hacer contacto con la grama, arrojo el balón con dirección al pequeño Loud, el cual empezó a correr un segundo después que Rafa soltó el balón, que caería pocos metros delante de Lincoln. Ahora, él estaba solo frente a la portería, claro, tenía a la portera rival antes de ella, pero armándose del valor que llegaba a caracterizar al hombre con el plan, se encarriló hacia su destino. La portera rival decidió salir de su zona, aunque aún faltaba mucho para que Lincoln llegara a ser un “peligro”, tenía la posibilidad de regresar el balón a la zona contraria, aprovechando que aun todo su equipo se encontraba detrás de la línea de cal en cuanto despojara al peliblanco del balón.

Lincoln se encontraba a escasos metros del área grande cuando vio venir a la rival, esto altero al chico que decidió retroceder, pero al hacerlo, vio que algunos integrantes del equipo contrario se dirigían a él. Ahí se encontraba, por un lado tenía a la portera, por el otro, a tres o cuatro rivales que le despojarían del balón si no tomaba rápido una decisión, la cual de hecho, no fue muy ortodoxa, solo habría cambiado una vez más la dirección de su recorrido, esta vez, dirigiéndose hacia la derecha del campo, siendo perseguido por cinco de los rivales, quienes estuvieron a punto de alcanzar y despojar del balón al de los mechones blancos, pero este, al sentirse acorralado, volvió a desviar su trayectoria, girando a la derecha y acelerando el paso, logro encontrarse de frente a la portería contraria, vacía, sin protección, en ese momento, unas palabras cruzaron por su cabeza:

_“-Solo corre, desate de ellos como puedas, y cuando veas el arco solo, empuja el balón, entra a la portería con el balón si es necesario.”_

No lo dudo ni un segundo, acelero aún más su ritmo, dejando atrás a todo aquel que lo estuviera persiguiendo, y tal como fue la indicación…

_-¡Gol! ¡Gol de Lincoln Loud!_

_-¡Qué manera de anotar! Parecía que estuviera huyendo de los rivales, ¿no lo crees Paul?_

_-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, Joe. Este gol no solo abre el marcador a los 6 minutos de juego, sino que suma $266 dólares a la causa._

_-Compañero, la cifra recaudada está cerca de los $10,000, si el chico Loud anota al menos otras 3 veces, eso se habrá superado._

_-Espíritu navideño, Joe._

Lincoln no lo creyó hasta que escucho el sonido local y a la multitud fundirse en aplausos para el joven peliblanco, de verdad él, contra todos los pronósticos, había, no solo hecho un gol, sino que también era el gol que abría el marcador y ponía a su equipo en momentánea ventaja.

Con ese agradable sabor en la boca, el chico retorno al campo de su equipo, pasando por las furtivas miradas de quienes no lo pudieron detener, ignorándolas, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que no tardo en borrar al acercarse a su hermana, la que lo esperaba con la mirada más furiosa que podía mostrar.

-Fue suerte de principiante, no creas que esto se acabó, tonto. Aún me falta hacerte papilla.

-Te equivocas Loud, la suerte ahora no tuvo nada que ver –se acercó Jack por detrás de Lincoln, colocando una mano sobre su hombro-.

-Pff, sin talento, lo único a lo que se puede abrazar es a la suerte, y mucha no tienes, Lincoln.

-Para eso tiene equipo. Ven Lincoln, acompáñame.

Jack guio a Lincoln hasta el frente de las graderías, se detuvieron justo frente a la zona donde todas sus hermanas y sus padres se encontraban, y mientras rodeaba al chico con uno de sus brazos, con el otro lo señalaba repetidas veces, viendo directamente a las hermanas.

Jack se había enterado de la apuesta que realizaron sus hermanas, es por eso que desde que se enteró, ese partido lo ganarían con goles de Lincoln, demostrándoles a sus hermanas el error que cometieron y lo mierda que se portaron en ese momento.

-¡Él fue, el metió gol, hijas de su…! –Les gritaba, sin que pudieran oírlo-.

-¡Oye!

-Lo siento, me deje llevar.

En la grada, el acto no fue del agrado de la completa familia. De hecho, los únicos que celebraban la anotación del hijo varón de la casa eran su padre, quien hacia su baile de victoria, su madre, que solo aplaudía y sonreía, y Leni, quien más que alegre por la apuesta (que de hecho no recordaba), estaba feliz por su hermanito.

Acabado el corto festejo, los jugadores regresaban a sus posiciones, listos para el reinicio del juego, solo que esta vez, fue diferente. Lynn ya no intento encarar a medio equipo ella sola, en cambio, decidió esta vez hacer valer la compañía de su equipo, tratando de armar un jugada que los acercara a la meta y al gol de la igualada. De ese modo transcurrieron escasos diez minutos de dominio casi absoluto por parte del equipo de Lynn, sin embargo, no lograban acercarse al área debido a la sólida defensa de Los Halcones liderada por Leo.

La desesperación se hacía presa de los de la secundaria de Royal Woods, ya que faltaban pocos minutos para el medio tiempo, y aun no lograban empatar el juego, hasta que, precisamente debido a la desesperación, lograron armar una jugada que inicio en el medio terreno, ahí, una de las compañeras de Lynn, Margo, sorteo a algunos jugadores y desbordaba por la banda de la izquierda, volviéndose a quitar jugadores de encima. Esta, al entrar al pasillo del área, noto que Lynn se encontraba dentro de ella, y no dudo en mandar un centro preciso. Lynn se encontraba marcada por dos oponentes, pero ninguno de ellos pudo superar su salto, excepto por el arquero. Mientras Lynn saltaba, sintió que en el aire era desplazada, perdiendo el equilibrio y haciendo que esta cayera al césped. Se quedó un momento aturdida en el suelo, pero el sonido de la ocarina del juez principal hacia que levantase la mirada, solo para ver como el arquero era amonestado, discutiendo con el árbitro.

-¡Son tonterías!

-Tranquilícese Barba, no me obligue a sacar la del otro color.

-¡Pero estoy en mi área!

-No señor, está afuera de ella y literalmente atropellaste a Loud.

-Con un demonio.

-Ya cálmate, Rafa. Ya lo marco, nada podemos hacer.

-Claro que si Jack, Rafa lo detiene e iniciamos un contragolpe anotando una vez más.

La confianza del líder en defensa hizo que Lynn se levantara de inmediato, ignorando a algunos de sus compañeros que se encontraban alrededor de ella para saber si estaba bien.

-¿Y si lo anoto que harán, tontos?

-¡Loud! –La llamada de atención del de negro hizo a Lynn bajar su intensidad, y comenzó a alejarse de ellos, tomando rumbo a colocar el balón sobre el manchón de penal, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse del todo…-.

-Simple –Leo respondió-, anotaremos también.

Lynn solo dirigió una mirada con el ceño fruncido mientras continuaba su camino. Coloco el balón sobre el manchón, tomo poca distancia, espero a las indicaciones del árbitro y a que el área se despejara completamente, dejando a ella sola frente al portero. Todos observaban impacientes. Jack, por su parte, se encontraba pensativo. Meditaba sobre la jugada que podrían hacer en caso de que Rafael se pudiera quedar con el balón, y a medida que Lynn arrancaba la carrera por patear el balón, con su mano en la barbilla, observó como Rafael había intuido que sería un disparo colocado, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la niña Loud…

-¡Rafa, no te muevas!

La instrucción había llegado algo tarde, pues el balón fue pateado antes de que Jack pudiese terminar de decir aquello, y digo algo porque, aunque Rafa ya habría tomado su decisión de lanzarse por el balón, pudo reaccionar, tratando de siquiera tocar el balón y desviar su curso que describía una curva magistral. Este apenas entraría por una pequeña rendija entre el palo superior y la mano del arquero, que se valió de todas sus armas, pero aun así, el esfuerzo seria infructífero, ya que después de tocar el balón, este rebotaría en el travesaño para incrustarse hasta el fondo de las redes.

_-¡Gol, gol, gol de Lynn Loud!_

_-Una gran anotación mis queridos amigos. Una definición perfecta. Todos los que alguna vez intenten o quieran intentar esta clase de definición “a lo Panenka” deben de tomar nota._

_-Así es Joe._

En la cancha, era júbilo por parte de unos, y decepción por parte de otros.

-¡Maldición! –Decía Rafa mientras golpeaba la grama con los puños-. ¿Cómo es que no pude preverlo?

-Tranquilo hermano –Jack trataba de amenizar los decaídos ánimos del resto de sus compañeros-. La verdad es que lo cobro muy bien.

-“Gracias, viejo”.

-Cállate Rafa. Ahora lo importante es volver a tomar ventaja. Jack, yo me encargo.

-Como quieras, Leo. Toma –le arrojo el balón-.

Al margen de toda la situación se mantuvo el novato Loud, quien no intervino para nada en la conversación hasta que este fue requerido.

-Oye, Lincoln.

-¿Eh? Si, ¿qué pasa, Jack?

-Necesito que te quedes ahora atrás de la media cancha, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, supongo.

La indicación no tenía mucha lógica, pues al joven le habían dicho que el sería el encargado de las anotaciones, pero no le dio mucha importancia, salvo que ahora se quedaría cerca de la zona donde normalmente Lynn jugaba, y al darse cuenta de esto, Lincoln no pudo ponerse más nervioso.

Las acciones se retomaron, Jack y Leo serían los encargados de marcar el reinicio de las acciones en el partido. Contrario a lo que todos pensarían, o lo que al menos el equipo de Lynn pensó, no jugaron retrasando el balón, ambos se dirigieron a la meta de Lynn y compañía, corriendo de manera impresionante, quitándose rivales uno por uno, y si era necesario, dándose pases entre ellos. Fue así que llegaron hasta el borde del área, pero se encontraron rodeados por toda la línea defensiva, 4 jugadores que no dejarían que estos pasaran, pero la mutua mirada de los dos chicos marco el inicio de su jugada. Jack arranco en diagonal, internándose en el área por el lado izquierdo, lo que hizo que dos de los jugadores se fueran con él, dejando a Leo con otros dos. Leo se zafaría fácilmente de la marca de uno de ellos, solo con hacer un amague le basto para quitarse de encima a uno de los defensores que tenía enfrente, mientras que al segundo, ni siquiera necesito mirarlo, sabia donde se encontraba, y donde se encontraba la arquera, y así, de la nada, sacó un potente disparo con efecto que se incrustaría justo entre la horquilla de los postes izquierdo y superior, moviendo por dentro las redes, enmarcando una nueva anotación.

_-¡Gol! ¡Esto es increíble! No pasaron ni dos minutos desde que habían marcado el empate y ya tienen que lidiar otra vez con estar abajo en el marcador. ¿Tú que piensas Joe?_

_-Pienso que será cuesta arriba para este equipo de ahora en adelante. No falta mucho para que se termine la primera mitad, y lo lógico es que se vayan al descanso con esa desventaja. Paúl._

_-Veamos si existe la reacción en escasos 3 minutos restantes._

El festejo de los chicos no fue más largo que el del primer gol, solo corrieron al banderín de esquina más cercano y celebraron extendiendo los brazos y abrazados entre ellos frente a la grada que aplaudía la acción. Y una vez habiendo terminado de festejar, los chicos regresaron a sus posiciones, siendo felicitados por sus compañeros, entre ellos, el pequeño Lincoln.

-Amigos, eso fue asombroso.

-Gracias, amigo Loud –respondió Leo, con actitud relajada-. Sé que este no era el plan, pero tengo que tener algo de gloria también, ¿no crees? Además, le demostré a tu hermana que lo que digo, lo hago.

Lincoln vio a Lynn, se encontraba furiosamente reclamando a su equipo por como de la manera más fácil, o eso hicieron parecer, fue que consiguieron la segunda anotación, y en un momento, se permitió levantar la vista, y lo pudo ver, a su hermano riendo y siendo feliz, jugando el deporte más hermoso del planeta, pero no con ella. Eso sembró más furia en el interior de Lynn, se acabó la hermana buena, ahora iría muy en serio.

La reanudación del partido se vio marcada por Lynn y el resto del equipo atacando a como dé lugar, pero imprecisiones en pases y la fortaleza defensiva de los rivales hizo que todos los esfuerzos fueran en vano. Al final, el sonido característico del silbato marcaba el fin de los primeros 35 minutos de juego, dando también por terminados los esfuerzos de Lynn y compañía por empatar antes del descanso.

De ese modo, ambos equipos se dirigieron hacia los vestidores, uno de ellos, felicitándose entre sí, enmarcando el gran esfuerzo hecho en todas las líneas; mientras que en el otro equipo, algunos integrantes estaban decaídos, otros pocos sentían un aire de ánimo haciéndoles saber que esto no ha terminado, y una jugadora más, caminaba al vestuario irradiando una combinación de enojo e impotencia. ¿Cómo era posible que un simple equipo de barrio ahora este limpiando el piso con ellos? ¿Cómo es que su hermano, aquel que no tenía ningún dote de atleta, hubiese marcado un gol?

A la par que los jugadores salían del campo, en el público, las alarmas se encendían en todas las hermanas Loud. Todo lo contrario a lo expuesto por Lisa estaba ocurriendo.

-Lisa, dijiste que Lynn literalmente no tendría problemas en ganar.

-No, yo dije que las probabilidades estaban a su favor.

-Calma Lori –agrego Luna-, esto aún no acaba, tengamos paciencia, chicas.

-¿De qué están hablando niñas? –Cuestiono Lynn padre-.

-Ahh, nada –respondieron todas juntas, sonriendo disimuladamente al hacerlo-.

-Ah, ¿en serio? Creí que hablaban de la apuesta –ahí estaba Leni para revelar un acto moralmente deplorable-.

-¿De qué apuesta hablas, Leni? –Pregunto ahora la Sra. Loud-.

-De la que hicimos las chicas y yo cuando nos enteramos que Lynn y Lincoln jugarían entre ellos –dijo lo más despreocupada posible-.

-Chicas, eso no fue lindo –dijo Rita, algo molesta-.

-Su madre tiene razón, niñas, no es justo que jueguen así con las actividades de sus hermanos –agrego el Sr. Loud-. Además, supongo que ninguna se inclinó por su hermano, ¿cierto? –Ya un poco molesto también-.

-Solo yo, papá –respondió Leni-.

Ante esas palabras, Lynn y Rita no pudieron más que mirar con algo de decepción a sus hijas, no demasiada, pero lo suficiente para que todas se avergonzaran un poco.

_~O~_

Por otra parte, en los vestidores, el equipo visitante se encontraba charlando entre ellos, cuando el sonido característico de una llamada se hizo notar cerca de las cosas del peliblanco, quien se apresuró a atender.

-¿Hola?

_-Lincoln, amigo, eso fue genial._

-Ah, gracias Clyde, un minuto, ¿de que estas hablando?

_-Del partido genio. Lo estoy viendo por el televisor con mis padres, ellos te mandan saludar._

-Oh, pues gracias.

_-¡Es asombroso! ¡De verdad le estas ganando a Lynn!_ –La emoción desbordaba de las palabras del pequeño Clyde-.

-No viejo, no soy solo yo –dijo, mirando al resto de sus compañeros, quienes se encontraban charlando entre ellos mientras hablaba con su hermano hijo de otro fulano-. Somos un equipo.

_-Pues llegaste a un muy buen equipo, camarada. En fin, es todo lo que tenía que decirte, suerte en el resto del juego._

-Gracias hermano –colgó-.

-¿Quién era Loud?

-Oh, Leo, un amigo. Quiso desearnos suerte.

-Bien, algo de eso nos…

Nuevamente, el sonido de un teléfono recibiendo una llamada interrumpía al arquero, era el mismo sonido, y por ende, el mismo aparato…

-Lo siento chicos.

-Tranquilo Lincoln, puedes contestar.

-Gracias Jack –se aclaró la garganta al ver el origen de esa llamada-. ¿Hola?

_-Hola Lincoln_ –se oyó del otro lado de la línea con mucha neutralidad en su voz-.

-Hola Ronnie, ¿qué pasa?

_-¿Qué qué pasa? Enciendo el televisor y de pronto aparece tu rostro en la pantalla, tú dime genio._

-Oh, tú también.

_-Bueno, de hecho, somos todos los que estamos viendo tu juego. Mi familia es muy aficionada a ese juego, bueno, casi todos… En fin…_

-Ah, Ronnie, ¿cómo estás?

_-Bien, hasta cierto punto… pero no llame para hablar de mí, sino de ti. Le estas ganando a Lynn, impresionante para ser tú._

-Gracias, suponiendo que sea un halago. Pero no soy yo, digo, apenas he tocado el balón y…

_-Y aun así llevas los mismos puntos que Lynn…_

-Chicos, vengan, Lincoln habla con una chica.

Ante esta llamada, todo el equipo se dirigió a donde se encontraba Lincoln para espiar su llamada.

-¿De verdad te parece que estoy jugando bien?

_-Mejor de lo que pensé al menos._

-Bueno, de tu parte, eso me sirve mucho.

-¡Lo dijo, lo dijo! –Señalaba Rafael, quien se acercó sin que Lincoln se percatara de su presencia-. ¡Oye chica, Lincoln dice que te ama!

La vergüenza invadió al peliblanco, quien rápidamente se tornó de un tono carmesí muy idéntico al color de la tarjeta de expulsión…

_-Lincoln, ¿qué fue eso?_

-Fue… fue uno de mis compañeros. Quiso hacer una broma.

_-Bien, ignorare eso debido a lo incomodo que fue, y a que toda mi familia está escuchando la conversación_ –una gran carcajada retumbo en aquel vestidor, a tal grado que del otro lado de la línea también se pudo escuchar-. _En fin, todos te mandan saludos, suerte Lincoln._

-Oh, pues gracias, un saludo a todos por allá –colgó-.

-Eso se llama motivación, camaradas –dijo el capitán, señalando a Lincoln-.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Vamos viejo –Sean también participo-, recibes la llamada de tu mejor amigo y después, una de tu novia, ambos diciendo que jugaste bien.

-Ella no… bueno, tal vez después…

-Lo ves hermano –agrego Rafa-, tienes motivación.

-Sí, sí, todos estamos muy felices por Loud, ahora, si no les molesta, hay que regresar al campo. Hay asuntos pendientes.

-Leo tiene razón, chicos, hay que volver a la cancha. No olviden el plan.

Con la orden del capitán dada, los once chicos salieron del vestidor para de nueva cuenta para terminar el partido. Todos sabían lo que tendrían que hacer esos siguientes minutos de juego.

_~O~_

_-Y estamos de regreso amigos. Los equipos ya se encuentran otra vez en el terreno de juego. ¿Qué crees que nos depare el segundo tiempo, Paúl?_

_-Goles por parte de los dos equipos, al menos es lo que todos queremos ver, Joe._

Todos los jugadores ya habían ingresado al campo. Los suplentes del equipo de Lynn y el entrenador tomaban lugar en el banquillo, mientras que del otro lado, el lado de la banca visitante se encontraba vació, solo podían observarse algunas mochilas y varias botellas de agua. Los jugadores en el campo tomaron sus posiciones, era el turno de Los Halcones de marcar el inicio de las acciones de juego para ese segundo tiempo. En el círculo central, se encontraban, Jack, el capitán, y acompañándolo, Lincoln, que podía sentir las molestas miradas de Lynn y el resto de su equipo, acechándolo, sintiéndose en definitiva como la siguiente presa de su hermana mayor.

Lincoln… no, no solo él, todo su equipo, inclusive el mismo entrenador del equipo de la secundaria de Royal Woods no sabía lo que Lynn había planeado para su hermano menor…

_“-No me importa si le rompen las piernas, ese perdedor no vuelve a anotar, ¿entendieron?”_

La instrucción fue clara, sacar a Lincoln del partido. Por alguna razón, pensó que el que estuviera compartiendo cancha con él era la razón de su bajo nivel durante el partido, y bueno, tan lejana de la realidad no estaba. Quizás por la rabia, pero tenía muy presente que Lincoln daba mala suerte. No pensaba en eso desde aquellos malditos momentos en que, si el chico hubiera querido, sus padres terminarían presos, y todas ellas serian mandadas a servicios infantiles. La razón era equivocada, pero no su sensación, si, Lynn estaba jugando por debajo de su nivel habitual, de hecho, no pensó ni siquiera en estar dando el 70% de su nivel.

El enojo tenia cegada a la pobre chica castaña, cierto, ella no jugaba con la soltura que la acostumbraba, pero la razón verdadera no recaía en Lincoln, no del todo. La verdadera razón importante de la baja del juego de Lynn, era, contrario a lo que muchos dentro del campo pudiesen pensar, el cariño, aunado a un arrepentimiento que aun sentía por aquella situación.

En el campo, el árbitro hacía sonar su ocarina, dando inicio a las acciones del partido. Estas acciones comenzaban con Jack dando el pase a Lincoln, quien rápidamente retrasaría el balón con sus otros compañeros y así comenzar a jugar.

Durante cinco minutos, las acciones no pasaron de ser neutrales. Se presentaban escasos intentos de ataque por parte de ambos equipos, haciendo que el juego se trabara en el medio terreno. De esta manera transcurrieron hasta el minuto 7 del 2T, cuando el líder en defensa, Leo, recupero el balón quitándoselo al compañero en ataque de Lynn, y de esta manera, iniciar una jugada a la ofensiva. El central recorrió un buen tramo de cancha hasta verse posicionado a varios metros del área rival, siendo interceptado por dos jugadores, dio el pase largo al lateral derecho, Sean, quien bajo el balón con suma maestría, de pierna derecha, digno de un jugador de primera, y con un rápido autopase, se zafo de la marca de uno de sus rivales y acelero a fondo, quitándose de encima a dos defensores más. Las cosas estaban de color de hormiga para el equipo de Lynn, Sean había llegado casi hasta el borde de la cancha cuando sin detenerse, mando un centro retrasado hacia el borde del área mayor, donde Jack sería el encargado de recibir, amortiguar y dar el subsecuente pase con la cabeza al novato…

-Anota –susurro para sí mismo-.

Nadie sabe, nadie supo, ni siquiera el mismo Lincoln, de cómo logro acomodar su cuerpo, para prender el balón de bolea después de un bote para colocar el balón dentro de los tres postes de pierna izquierda, dejando sin posibilidades a la portera rival debido a la gran fuerza con la que es disparo salió directo a las redes.

Lynn, desde su lugar en el medio campo, vio toda la acción en cámara lenta. Vio perfectamente desde el pase del lateral, como con la cabeza, su homónimo bajaba el balón con gran maestría, reduciendo la velocidad de ese balón, para dejar el pase con su hermanito, quien solo espero el a que el balón rebotara en el césped una vez y en el aíre, mandar ese balón al fondo del arco con la izquierda.

_-¡Goooooool, gol impresionante del joven Loud!_

_-Sí que fue impresionante, pero no solo el gol, toda la jugada es digna de alabanzas, Paúl._

_-Efectivamente, Joe. El gol del niño Loud pone en el marcador el 1-3 para Los Halcones Blancos._

En la cancha, Lincoln no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, una jugada digna más de Lynn que de él, por mucho, pero el ver el balón dentro de la portería, hizo al joven Loud sentir la piel de gallina, y estallar en júbilo, dando saltos y golpes al aire, corriendo de nuevo a la misma zona donde había celebrado su primer gol con su compañero y nuevo amigo, esta vez acompañado por más elementos de su equipo, quienes llegaban desde atrás, montándose literalmente en el joven, celebrando su anotación y haciendo que subsecuentemente, este cayera al piso de rodillas.

Pocos segundos después, cada uno de los integrantes que habían celebrado el gol con él, se retiraban, dejando que el chico pudiera levantarse, pero antes de que Lincoln pudiese regresar a su posición en la cancha, Leo lo llamo, se arrodillo sobre una de sus piernas…

-No, no acepto Leo, lo siento…

-No, idiota. Sube el pie.

Lincoln hizo lo que se le pidió. Coloco su botín sobre la rodilla de Leo, quien procedió a hacer movimientos en los que fingía pulir el zapato del autor de esa brillante anotación, para después levantarse y “chocar los cinco” con ambas manos con su compañero.

La acción de festejo no causo gracia alguna en las hermanas que jugaron en contra de Lincoln. Eran presas de la desesperación al ver como la tonta decisión que habían tomado las dejaba sin una buena parte de sus mesadas. Leni por su parte, saltaba y aplaudía junto con sus padres después de ver la magnífica obra de arte a la que Lincoln puso la cereza con ese gol.

Mientras tanto, en la cancha, los equipos tomaban de nuevo las formaciones que debían para encarar el reinicio del partido. Lynn ya se encontraba en una fase de “pre-súper sayayin”. La furia que rodeaba a la chica de la cola de caballo era casi visible, al punto que todos sus compañeros y Lincoln se pudieron dar cuenta de la actitud que tomaría la niña Loud.

En el centro del campo, Lynn y su compañero en ataque daban el toque reiniciando las acciones. El chico dio el pase a la capitana y rápido se alejó de ella para dejarla hacer lo que quería, ¡atacar!

La chica Loud lo hizo con creces, desbordando a cualquiera que se pusiera en frente de ella, saliendo de la marca de los rivales con tal facilidad que el que no estuviera viendo no lo creería. Se quitaba a 3, a 5, a 7, hasta que un jugador con un orgullo muy alto y una actitud que contrastaba con ese orgullo, decidió ponerle un alto. Leo se plantó frente a ella, haciendo que su marcha se detuviera por completo, tratando de no caer en el juego de piernas que la castaña comenzó a hacer.

Rápidos y hábiles eran los amagues que Lynn hacía, cual Cristiano, pero este defensor no se dejaría intimidar tan fácilmente. Estaba frente a ella, esperando el momento correcto para despojarla del balón e iniciar un nuevo ataque. La recuperación no llegó por parte del defensor central, sino de alguien más que se había escabullido para robar el balón a Lynn, el cual jalo con la planta de su botín, e inmediatamente dio el pase a su arquero, aprovechando la cercanía a su meta.

Lynn no pudo sentirse más humillada. La manera tan fácil con la que fue despojada de la redonda afloro en su punto más alto en orgullo que ella también poseía, e impulsada por ese orgullo, fue con todo a buscar ese balón que el portero controlaba con los pies al borde del área. Este, al verla acercándose a toda velocidad, dibujo una muy ligera sonrisa, y cuando Lynn se encontró a escasos centímetros de él, solo aventó el balón con la suela de su zapato hacia adelante, haciendo que este pasara por entre las piernas de Lynn y rodeándola para recuperar el balón y darle salida con Leo nuevamente.

Las ovaciones del público no fueron contenidas. Fue un caño impresionante, pero, para Lynn, fue el acto más grande de humillación que recibió en toda su carrera, habiendo dejado sorprendidos a sus compañeros y a Lincoln, quienes no recordaban que Lynn hubiese sido víctima de tal acto alguna vez.

_-¡Oh! Joe, ¿no se supone que las mujeres tienen la costumbre de tener las piernas cerradas?_

_-Vamos Paul, este es un ambiente familiar. Pero sobre eso, tal vez Lynn Loud debería ponerse una toga._

Lynn cayó de rodillas. No podía creer cómo fue posible que con tan poco, haya sido de nueva cuenta, humillada. Los ojos se le humedecían a medida que su furia iba en aumento.

-Levántate –escucho decir mientras seguía en el suelo-. Demuestra el orgullo que tienes Loud. Has que tu equipo recupere los ánimos y has que nosotros no sintamos que le ganamos a un equipo patético.

Al levantar la vista, vio que fue el mismo quien le hizo sufrir esa humillación quien ahora decía esas palabras, y con la fuerza del orgullo, se levantó, limpio la humedad de su rostro que mostraba una combinación de sudor y algunas lágrimas, y se dirigió nuevamente a integrarse al partido, no sin mirar fulminantemente a Rafael.

-Hace momentos, tú me humillaste, solo te devolví el favor.

Y con esas palabras, Lynn se echó a correr levemente para regresar a una posición que le permitiera recibir el balón cómodamente e intentar de nuevo acortar las distancias en el marcador. Pero…

_-¡Goooool! ¡Gol del capitán Johnson!_

_-Esto es increíble, Paul. A uno de los equipos más poderosos de la liga juvenil inter-escolar de fútbol lo están dejando en ridículo._

_-¿Sabes cómo se llama esto, Joe? Paliza._

_-No podría estar más de acuerdo._

Así es, Jack, el capitán del nuevo equipo de Lincoln había marcado el 4º gol en contra del equipo de Lynn, lo que dejo los ánimos de los mismos por los suelos, cual cruzazulino en la final del 2013 **(no se caguen, es mame)**. El jugador no desperdició la oportunidad de restregar esa anotación en la cara de Lynn, y su festejo fue más que enfático, dando una vuelta de carro rematando con un nuevo giro en el aire cual giroscopio, terminando con un golpe al aire, siendo acompañado por sus camaradas.

Ese fue un duro golpe para Lynn. El marcador ya reflejaba el 1-4, aún quedaba tiempo, anotar tres goles en 15 minutos no era gran cosa para Lynn, si al menos estuviera dando un buen partido. Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza castaña, no recordaba la última vez que algún rival pudo marcar más de 3 veces, no al menos con tanta facilidad, y aun peor, dejándolos atrás en el marcador. Las sensaciones de frustración y desesperación aumentaban mientras veía el efusivo festejo de sus rivales, y de la participación del chico con nieve en el tejado.

A pesar de toda esa impotencia, Lynn y sus compañeros se acercaron al círculo central, nuevamente procediendo a dar reinicio al partido, ya totalmente decaídos, iniciaron, pero ya no hicieron intentos desesperados por llegar a la meta rival, en cambio, optaron por el “pase va, pase viene”, impidiendo que los rivales recuperen el balón, y matando el tiempo, cosa que a Lynn le desagrado mucho. Para ella, el último minuto también tiene 60 segundos, animando a sus compañeros al ataque y acortar las distancias para que al menos la derrota no fuera por un gran margen.

Del mismo modo que en lapsos pasados, Lynn y compañía trataron por todos los medios de armar un buen ataque, algo que pudiera acercarlos en los números, pero cada ataque fue detenido, si no era en defensa, el portero tapaba los disparos que no iban errados.

Así pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos de juego. El tiempo prácticamente se había agotado, faltando 5 minutos, los de la secundaria de Royal Woods intentaron una vez más un ataque, pero el cansancio de la mayoría no dejo que esta progresara más allá de ¾’s de terreno, siendo detenidos por los jugadores de media cancha de Los Halcones, iniciando así un nuevo contra ataque.

Este dio inicio cuando Derek, jugador de medio campo recupero el balón e inmediatamente vio cómo su líder en defensa se echó a correr de una manera impresionante, por lo que no dudo en dar el pase con ventaja. El mismo fue interceptado por Leo pocos metros delante de la línea de la media cancha, por el centro de esta, conduciendo el balón por unos 6 o 7 metros más hasta dar el pase a Lincoln, quien se encontraba desmarcado, irónicamente, dada la instrucción de Lynn. El peliblanco tomo el balón, pero al levantar la cabeza vio como una furiosa Lynn se dirigía hacia él. Vio todo en cámara lenta. Vio como Lynn en un acto de completa desesperación se arrojó al suelo con una rapidez impresionante, con los botines por delante sin levantarlos demasiado del piso, solo lo suficiente para que estos no se atoren en la grama, y no sabe si fue por instinto de supervivencia o si acaso fue algo que adquirió en el transcurso de la semana pasada y el juego, pero Lincoln logró evadir la barrida de su hermana, empujando con muy poca fuerza el balón, y dando un inmediato salto para evitar cualquier clase de contacto. Hecho esto recupero el balón y se echó a correr nuevamente enfilado hacia su meta.

-¡Gracias, Lynn! –Se pudo escuchar decir al chico mientras se alejaba-.

_~O~_

_-Vamos Linc, al menos sé que puedes hacer esto._

_-Lynn, ya estoy cansado. Recuerda que yo no tengo tu condición._

_-Hermanito, no necesitas mucho para hacer eso. Por favor, aprende esto, por mí, ayúdame._

_-Está bien, Lynn, una vez más._

_-Ese es el espíritu, Linc. Recuerda, solo golpea el balón un poco, y después salta._

_-Claro, entendido._

_-Bien, uno, dos, tres –entonces Lynn corrió hacia su hermano, arrojándose al poco césped que quedaba en el jardín debido a tantas prácticas de esa jugada-._

_Al tiempo que Lynn se arrojó, Lincoln por fin lo lograba, después de 42 intentos, Lincoln lograba evadir la barrida de su hermana haciendo justo lo que ella le indico, dando el salto hacia adelante para evitar lastimar a Lynn._

_-¡Al fin!_

_-Sí, creo que sí._

_-Ese es mi hermanito. Ahora si podrás ayudarme a perfeccionar esa jugada._

_Lincoln solo sonrió a la par que se dejó caer del agotamiento que el entrenamiento de su hermana le causo. Ella se sentó junto a él._

_-Lincoln –hablo después de unos segundos-, gracias. Sé que esto no es tu actividad favorita, por eso aprecio mucho tu ayuda._

_-Por nada, Lynn. Sabes, me gusta verte feliz, a todas ustedes. Sé que estás pasando por un momento algo triste, digo, sé que se fue hace un mes, pero sabemos que aun te duele._

_-No te lo voy a negar, lo extraño mucho, pero prometió volver, así que solo lo esperare. También sé que es la razón por la que casi todas se tratan de involucrar un poco más conmigo._

_-Para eso están las familias._

_-Gracias._

_-¿Te digo algo? Espero que vuelva pronto o uno de estos días me dejaras sin energías –Lynn rió-._

_-Tonto…_

_~O~_

-¡Acá Lincoln! –Gritó Jack, al que Lincoln dio el pase-. Bien, lo tengo –siguió corriendo hasta el borde del área donde se encontró a dos defensores, pero él ya tenía un plan, y levantando el balón a manera de globo, marco el pase para un imparable Lincoln, el cual, a la altura del manchón de penalti, se encontró una vez más solo frente al arco. Lo quiso, lo intento, pero en ese momento, las piernas no le dieron para saltar lo suficiente y hacer un remate de cabeza. En cambio, espero que el balón perdiera más altura, pero eso implico que este se acercara más a la zona de la arquera, quien se arrojó por el balón, aunque ella también se encontraba muy distante de la de gajos, incluso más que Lincoln, y este, uso la única alternativa que le quedaba.

Instintiva, tal vez, pero efectiva, pues el contacto con el balón había llegado, con suficiente fuerza y dirección para dejar a la portera fuera de toda posibilidad de reacción, habiendo golpeado el balón con la cabeza a media altura, arrojándose hacia el con las pocas energías que aún le quedaban…

_-¡Goooool! ¡El niño Loud lo hizo otra vez!_

Efectivamente, tal y como el narrador lo menciono, Lincoln Loud, el niño de los cabellos blancos sin ninguna habilidad especial para el deporte, había conseguido sentenciar de una vez por todas el marcador, no solo habiendo hecho su tercera anotación, sino que también lograba para su causa, el _“hat-trick perfecto”,_ habiendo marcado con la pierna derecha, con la izquierda y ese último, con la cabeza, en un no tan buen remate de “palomita”.

Ver el balón una vez más en el fondo de las redes a causa suya hizo que en él despertara algo, una sensación que nunca llego a sentir en ningún otro momento, la cual hizo que se levantara y corriera lo más rápido posible con las fuerzas que sabrá Dios quien le dio, se dirigió a la grada donde estaba su familia, trepando la reja que separaba a estas del campo para sentir las felicitaciones y las muestras de afecto de tres miembros de su familia. Mientras que el resto de ellas, solo aplaudían y reían irónicamente con el pensamiento metido en que el dinero que habían apostado se había perdido.

Del lado del regocijo, Lynn padre, Rita y Leni felicitaban al niño. Sus padres no podían estar más orgullosos, Leni no podía estar más feliz, y Lincoln, bueno, que decir de él, estaba sintiendo por primera vez una sensación sin igual, con algunas lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos, no dejaba de abrazar a su familia. Finalmente el único hijo varón de los Loud conocía lo que era la pasión. Fue así durante escasos segundos hasta que decidió que fue momento de dar por finalizada la escena y regresar a jugar los últimos minutos de trámite del partido.

Y por parte de Lynn… “Suspiro” diría Lucy. Ella ya no era la Lynn que todos conocieron. Decaída, derrotada, furiosa. Un partido sin mera importancia competitiva se había convertido en el más horrible de su carrera. Desde el principio trato de darle la seriedad posible, intimidando a los rivales, que nunca dejaron que esta los afectara, pero simplemente, ese no fue su día, y estaba por empeorar.

Dando de nueva cuenta un reinicio de acciones, ya la situación no podía salvarse. El marcador reflejaba una paliza de 1-5, tres de los goles anotados por lo que al menos por ese partido seria su némesis, su hermano dos años menor, Lincoln. Contrario a todos sus compañeros, Lynn se arrojó una vez más al ataque, pero nadie de su equipo acompañándola, más por cansancio que por tirar la toalla tan fácilmente, fue interceptada por tres jugadores que le impidieron el avance. Ahí, detenida, solo pensaba que hacer _–pierdo tiempo-_ pensó, y cuando se disponía a desprenderse de la marca, solo pudo ver cómo, a gran velocidad, un destello blanco pasaba por el frente de ella, arrebatándole el balón, sosteniendo una gran y alegre sonrisa de satisfacción, sin ninguna pizca de soberbia. Lincoln Loud al fin sentía eso de lo que su hermana siempre hablaba, y que sus nuevos amigos, en el transcurso de la semana que jugó con ellos, se encargaron de explicar, eso, mi querido Lincoln, eso que empezaste a sentir cuando anotaste ese segundo gol a tu cuenta, se llama _¡pasión!._ Esa pasión que sentía el muchacho fue percibida inmediatamente por Lynn, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, sus sentimientos, si es que aun contenía alguno de hermandad que le impedía hacerle daño a su hermano, se habían desvanecido…

_~O~_

Reaccionó. La intensa silbatina, los empujones hacia ella, y el intenso rojo que veía frente a ella la sacaron de trance, sin mencionar…

-¡Ah!, me duele –dijo, tomándose la pierna-, me duele mucho.

Solo habiendo regresado a la realidad, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Era increpada, Lincoln se encontraba en el suelo, se había desatado una pequeña confrontación entre ambos bandos y, para poner la cereza al pastel, Lynn era expulsada del juego. Y cayendo en cuenta de lo que había hecho, trato de acercarse a su hermano, pero Jack y Leo le impidieron acercarse a él, provocando una mala reacción de Lynn hacia ellos, pero antes de que las cosas tomaran un tono peor, el árbitro exigió su salida del campo, sentenciando:

-Y tienes suerte de que no sea un encuentro oficial, Loud, o pediría hasta un año de castigo. Ahora fuera del campo.

Ya no había nada por hacer. Lynn, resignada se dirigió cabizbaja a su banco, donde esperaría el regaño del entrenador y de todos sus compañeros. Sabía que debía abandonar el campo yéndose a los vestidores, pero también tenía en cuenta que todo lo que le fuesen a decir, se lo tenía bien merecido, es decir, nunca había hecho tal cosa ni a un rival, y ahora se lo hacía a su propio hermano. Esperaba los regaños, esperaba el castigo y las miradas llenas de decepción de su equipo. Las cosas al acercarse a su banco pudieron ser peores, pues lo único que recibió fue las miradas, salvo un comentario del entrenador, quien suspiro antes de hablar.

-No sé qué pasó, pero espero que sea la única y última vez, ¿entendido Loud?

-Sí señor –respondió, cabizbaja y triste-.

-Bien, ahora ve a los vestidores.

-Me gustaría ver el resto del juego –dijo, alzando un poco la mirada-.

-Entonces ve a la grada, que aquí sabes que no puedes estar.

Tan pronto acabaron las palabras del entrenador, se escuchó un pitido, marcando un ritmo característico. El partido había sido dado por finalizado, por lo que Lynn ya no tendría que abandonar el campo.

-Bien, todos a los vestidores –dijo el entrenador-. Esto al fin se acabó –algo dolido por la humillante derrota-. ¿Loud? –Lynn no se movió de su lugar-.

-Iré con mi hermano, si no le molesta. ¿Puedo verlos hasta el siguiente entrenamiento?

-Está bien, Loud, solo, contrólate.

-Sí, gracias señor.

_~O~_

Lynn abandonaba el campo de juego, Lincoln seguía en el suelo, muy dolido, de su pierna, y de su corazón, dejando que algunas lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas hasta caer en el verde césped.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me duele mucho.

-¿Crees poder seguir hijo?

-Lo intentare –en eso, ayudado por sus dos compañeros, se levantó, intento poner su golpeada pierna en el suelo, pero el dolor pudo más que su voluntad, y cayo nuevamente a la grama sobre el trasero.

-No, lo siento. Ya no puedo más.

-Señor árbitro, ¿Cuánto resta del partido?

-No más de dos minutos. Podría darlo por terminado si el otro equipo está de acuerdo.

-El partido está definido –dijo un integrante del equipo de Lynn, quien se había quedado con la banda de capitán a la expulsión de Lynn y con mucha más serenidad que su capitana-, creo que no tiene caso seguir jugando.

-Bien, como todos están de acuerdo –pidió el balón, que le fue entregado, coloco su silbato en su boca y pito el fin del encuentro-.

_~O~_

_-Y eso fue todo, amigos (WB, no me demanden). El juego de esta tarde ha concluido con el marcador de 1-5 para Los Halcones._

_-Quien diría que estos pequeños nos mostrarían esa hambre de triunfo aun en un partido sin importancia, casi._

_-Así es, Joe, recordando el motivo del juego, lo dieron todo. La selección nacional debería tomar nota._

_-Y con ese ultimátum de Paúl, nos despedimos._

Lincoln aún se encontraba sentado sobre el campo, todos o casi todos sus compañeros lo acompañaban, a excepción de algunos que charlaban con miembros del otro equipo amistosamente, habiendo dejado de lado los recuerdos de la cámara húngara que se formaba hace unos minutos. Y al tiempo que algunos de estos se alejaban, una figura femenina se acercaba hacia Lincoln.

-Lincoln, yo…

Cuando la escucharon, los mismos que le impidieron el paso recién hecha la acción le bloquearon el continuar.

-¿No has hecho ya bastante Loud?

-Lynn, fue demasiado, incluso para ti. Tienes que…

-Por favor –voz quebrada, humedad en sus ojos, ¿chantaje? No parecía-, quiero… quiero hablar con él.

-Pudiste hacerlo y en lugar de eso casi le rompes la pierna –Leo volvió a remarcar-.

-Yo, de verdad estoy arrepentida, por favor solo… solo, quiero enmendarlo.

-¿Cómo planeas hacer eso?

-Yo… digo, él puede…

La pregunta la dejo sin palabras, dejando caer su mirada al verde césped, tratando de encontrar ahí una respuesta.

-Olvídalo Loud, el daño ya está hecho. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte y esperar que tu hermano no te odie por el resto de sus vidas.

Fuertes y certeras fueron las palabras del central, haciendo que las piernas de la niña cola de caballo fallaran, cayendo una vez más al campo, mientras delicadas gotas de agua caían de su frente y mejillas, tratando de entender que mierda la había orillado a hacer semejante atrocidad en contra de su único hermano. La respuesta estaba en la causa que da pie a la mayoría de los divorcios y separaciones, solo que esta vez, se trataba de un tema más fraternal.

Lynn seguía llorando ante la expectativa de los tres chicos que tenía más cerca, y que por suerte, ya eran los únicos en el campo. Las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir, solo abrió un poco los ojos y pudo observar dos botines frente a ella, levantando la vista con un esfuerzo que aparentaba ser de condiciones titánicas en ese momento, pudo ver con claridad, con el sol detrás de él ya en pleno apogeo del atardecer, y sonriendo de una manera… ¿sonriendo? Si era él, el único que evitaba que su familia se cayera a pedazos, fuera o no su culpa el problema, lo solucionaba, así era Lincoln Loud.

Lynn esperaría cualquier otra reacción menos la que el de los blancos mechones le obsequio. Hubiera preferido una patada en la cara de su parte, esperando que con eso las sensaciones de dolor emocional fueran remplazadas con las de dolor físico… nada más alejado a la realidad. Su hermano menor se había puesto a su altura, también de rodillas, ignorando el dolor de su pierna por la patada que Lynn le regalo momentos antes, uniéndose a ella en el abrazo más tierno que lo que quedaba de público haya presenciado nunca.

Si eso no abrió más la llave de sus lágrimas, lo siguiente seguro rompería la tubería dejando que el agua maximizara su emisión en los ojos de Lynn.

-Lynn, ¿estás bien? –Se atrevió a preguntar-.

Y dicho y hecho. Lynn convirtió los delgados arroyos que recorrían sus mejillas en impresionantes caudales similares a las zonas más peligrosas del río Amazonas. Aun con eso, consiguió las fuerzas necesarias para soltar palabras que fueran lo suficientemente claras y no sean ahogadas en el llanto.

-¿Cómo… cómo es… cómo es posible que hagas esto?

-Lynn, ¿de qué…?

-¿Cómo lo haces? ¡Dime! –Grito, sin separarse de él- ¡¿Cómo haces para ignorar todo el mal que te hacemos… que yo te hago?!

-Hermana…

-Te acabo de lastimar, ¿y cual fue tu maldita respuesta?

-…

-¡Exacto! ¡Nada! Nunca haces nada por defenderte de nosotras. ¡Te tratamos mal casi siempre y no haces nada por defenderte! ¡Te trato como saco de boxeo y tú actúas como tal, sin respuesta alguna…! ¿Cómo, Linc?

-¿Será porque las quiero? –Dijo sonriendo cariñosamente-. ¿Será porque quiero a todas y a cada una de mis hermanas? ¿Que las amo con toda el alma?

-¡¿Pero cómo?! No recuerdo la última vez que hice algo lindo por ti. En cambio, tú, puedo decir 10 ocasiones en las que estuviste ahí para mí. De hecho, nunca te agradecí lo que hiciste meses atrás, cuando él llego, cuando jugué con él, cuando Lori y Luna casi hacen que se alejara de mí, durante el resto de los juegos, y cuando se marchó, estuviste ahí conmigo. Tú, tu hermanito, tu eres un ángel –termino de decir antes que sus lágrimas ahogaran por completo sus palabras-.

-No soy un ángel. Cometo errores, y que la mayoría tengan que ver con ustedes es solo porque son diez. ¿Recuerdas lo del video? –Menciono aquello con mucha vergüenza-. Estaban furiosas, y ninguna se atrevió a lastimarme. Y después de tratar de redimirme, me dieron ese bonito regalo que aprecio con toda mi alma. Todo eso para mí significa mucho, hermanita.

-Aun así, son mucho peores las cosas que te hacemos. No puedo creer que no te fueras de casa después de lo de la mala suerte, y por aun así, perdonarme. No sabes cuantas noches desee con que entraras a mi habitación y rompieras mi bate en mi cabeza, para sentir el dolor que yo hice que te hiciéramos pasar.

-Vamos Lynn, no digas eso. Yo nunca me atrevería a hacerles daño a propósito. No quiero que sientas eso –dijo, ya ambos más o menos relajados, mientras el acariciaba su cabello paternalmente-. ¿Sabes porque acepte jugar? Porque me gusta pasar tiempo con todas y cada una de ustedes, y esto fue una oportunidad para jugar contigo.

El viento soplo ligeramente sobre el campo en esa tarde de sábado, agitando el cabello de los dos hermanos y los otros dos chicos presentes que solo podían observar la escena, al margen de que era una situación completamente familiar. El silencio se apodero unos segundos…

-Linc –llamo su atención, este le dirigió la mirada comprensiva que un padre le daría a su hijo después de ser regañado y corregido, e inesperadamente para el chico, Lynn rápidamente beso su mejilla, poniendo completamente colorado a su hermano-, gracias por ser el mejor hermano del mundo.

-¡Ay, Lynn! Me avergüenzas.

-Oye, cualquiera quisiera uno de esos –agrego su amigo y capitán durante el juego-.

-Eres un arrastrado –agregó su camarada-.

-Ja, ja. Bueno Lincoln, esperamos haberte ayudado.

-Ese no era el plan, pero debo admitir, que el resultado es… satisfactorio.

-Gracias Jack, Leo. Me ayudaron mucho, viejos.

-Bien, nos tenemos que ir –y ambos chicos comenzaron a alejarse del lugar-.

-Espera, ¿qué hay del uniforme?

-Consérvalo –dijo deteniendo su andar-, que sea un recuerdo.

-Te lo ganaste, Loud.

-Aparte, si necesitamos tu ayuda, ya estarás preparado –nuevamente iniciaba su andar, hasta que se regresó una última vez-. Ah, y si quieres, siempre serás bienvenido si quieres jugar un poco más, lo mismo tú, Lynn.

-¿Yo? –Cuestiono Lynn-.

-Eres buena Loud. Solo no intentes romperle la pierna a nadie, ¿quieres?

Bufo –Entendido señor-.

-¿Señor?

-¿Si sabes que tenemos 12?

-¿Cómo? ¿Son menores que yo?

-Es casi la misma cantidad de tiempo que llevamos jugando fútbol –aclaro Jack-.

-10 años –agrego Leo-.

-Vaya –dijo sorprendida, pero aliviada-, es el doble de lo que yo he jugado. Entiendo porque son mejores.

-Tiempo al tiempo, niña Loud.

-Nos vemos, amigos.

Así, los dos chicos desaparecieron de la escena, dejando a los hermanos solos, que caminarían en dirección opuesta para encontrarse con su familia, quienes estaban detrás de ellos desde hace varios momentos.

Todos habían observado y escuchado a medias lo que paso. Fue claro… para algunas, mientras que para otras, pues…

-¡Lynn! –Gritaron tres de ellas-.

-¿Cómo es que literalmente perdiste?

-¡Fue una trampa! –Increpo Lola-. Seguramente están en complicidad con Leni.

-Chicas, yo –trato de amenizar a sus hermanas molestas, las más difíciles de controlar, la mayor y las gemelas-, yo lo siento.

-¡Niñas! –Grito Lynn padre-. ¡¿Cómo pueden pensar en eso cuando Lynn acaba de lastimar a su hermano?!

-¿Cuál es tu explicación a esto, señorita? –Pregunto la madre, y a su molestia se unieron el resto de sus hermanas-.

El silencio reino por tres o cuatro segundos, hasta que la voz de la razón se hizo presente.

-No fue culpa de Lynn –dijo-, fue mía.

-¿Tuya? –Expresaron todos, confusión al unísono-.

-Sí. Yo… yo le dije algo malo a Lynn y por eso reacciono así. Mamá, papá, fue mí culpa, no castiguen a Lynn por esto.

-Pero, ¿qué le dijiste para que reaccionara así? –Volvió a preguntar su madre-.

-Yo, le dije que era mala jugadora, y que su equipo estaba perdiendo por culpa suya.

-Jovencito, ¿cómo pudiste…?

-Miente…

-¿Qué? –Oferta de 3X1 en expresiones de confusión-.

-Lincoln se está culpando para que no me meta en problemas…

-Lynn, ¿qué haces? –Le susurró al oído-.

-No permitiré más esto, Lincoln. Mamá, papá, es mentira lo que Lincoln acaba de decir. Él no provoco nada, yo… yo lo, lastime sin excusa alguna. Tuve tanta molestia que me desquite con Lincoln.

-Estás castigada un año, jovencita –sentencio su padre-.

-Sí señor.

-No habrá fútbol, ni patinaje, ni softball, ni nada. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, señor.

-¡No! –El grito que el niño puso en el cielo capto las miradas de todos por un momento-. No es justo. Lynn no merece ser castigada, y menos de una manera tan cruel.

-Lincoln, ¿qué haces?

-Lo que mejor hago, meter las manos al fuego por ustedes.

-No tienes que…

-Descuida, es un placer. Lynn no puede ser castigada porque… -hizo una gran pausa en lo que trataba de encontrar un argumento medianamente razonable para evitarle, o al menos reducir enormemente el castigo que se estaba ganando-, porque fue… ¡fue en algo que no les incumbe!

-¡Lincoln! –Gritaron ambos padres-.

-¿Acaso también quieres que te castigue jovencito?

-Tendría mas sentido. Yo le estoy faltando el respeto a mis padres, Lynn solo se dejó llevar por el juego.

¿Cómo es que un chico de solo 11 años podría demostrar tal madurez y lógica? Con 10 hermanas, el no hacerlo sería una sentencia.

Silencio, otra vez. Sus padres meditaban lo dicho por su pequeño. Era cierto, si no podrían castigar a Lynn si lo hacía a alguien desconocido para la familia, ¿por qué hacerlo en ese momento? No, no les correspondía.

-Tienes razón hijo –agrego Lynn padre-. Pero eso no borra el hecho de que ella te lastimo con alevosía y ventaja y que tú le faltaste el respeto a tus padres. Por eso, los dos estarán castigados una semana.

-Sí, señor –dijeron juntos-.

-Bien, ahora todos a la camioneta, se hace tarde.

El camino a casa fue… renovador. La discusión que prevaleció fue la de la apuesta de las chicas en contra de Lincoln, pues como el gano, la “casa” perdía casi $70 dólares, dinero que las gemelas no tenían. Pero el corazón de la Madre Teresa de Leni, permitió que esta fuera anulada, regresándole el dinero a todas las que habían apostado, Lana tuvo que decir la verdad, por lo cual fue castigada también, al igual que Lola por fungir como “cómplice”, solo que con una sentencia menor.

Al llegar a casa, Lynn ayudo a Lincoln a subir a su habitación, pues era obvio que solo no podría. Lo dejo, se despidió, pero antes de salir del pequeño armario adaptado, sonó el teléfono de Lynn.

-¿Hola? –Su rostro se ilumino celestialmente-.

-Lynn, ¿quién es?

Lynn hizo la pantomima a Lincoln de que guardara silencio mientras estaba escuchando a la persona de la otra línea, mordiendo su puño con una gran sonrisa en medio.

-Me alegra tanto que me llamaras. Ya era hora, Michael…


End file.
